mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Godannar
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2003 anime series Godannar!!. Robots Japan - Dannar Base *Dannar Base - During the fight with the Super Mimetic Beast, Dannar Base transforms into a flying battle ship, armed with a multitude of weapons. *Godannar (Its name is a combination of the pilot's name and a play on だんな (da-n-na), meaning husband in Japanese.) (Pilot: Goh) a male humanoid robot. *Neo Okusaer (Pilot: Anna / Mira) a female humanoid robot and first partner of Godannar. *Go Okusaer (Pilot: Anna) a female humanoid robot that was the prototype of Neo Okusaer and later the second partner of Godannar. (The names of Godannar's partner units play off the Japanese root おくさ (o-ku-sa), which means wife.) *Godannar Twin Drive (Godannar and Neo Okusaer/Go Okusaer merged) *Godannar Triple Drive (Godannar, Go Okusaer and Celleblader merged) *Core Gunner (Pilot: Shizuru) a female humanoid robot that serves for long range combat similar to G Gunner. *G Gunner: A humanoid robot which also serves as an armored carrier/shell for Core Gunner. (Pilot: Kouji) *Club Mariner (Pilot: Max / Kouji) ''A humanoid robot possessed by Mimetic Beast Type 12 in the first episode. *Jet Boy: Unmanned AI Jets that can attach to robots, allowing high-speed flight. Can transform into humanoid form if required. *Cosmo Diver (child): Originally from the orbital space station Cosmo Base, it is capable of transforming into shuttle form, also serves as an attachment to the parent Cosmo Diver on its back. Capable of operating in space or underwater. ''(Pilot: Lou) *G Zero Gunner: Upgraded version of G Gunner. (Pilot: Kouji) *Operatiger (Pilots: Konami and Momoko) *Lab Defender (Pilot: Kagemaru) *Neo Diver (Pilot: Shinobu) England - Union Base *Dragliner (Pilots: Ellis and Knight) a strike bomber. *Drag Fighter: A humanoid robot hidden in the Dragliner's fuselage. (Pilot: Ellis) *Beast Mode: Once Drag Fighter separates, the winged portion of Dragliner can change into this dragon-like robot. (Pilot: Knight) Russia - Vega Base *Volspinner (Pilot: Ekaterina) a female humanoid robot. *Slave Wing (Pilot: Kukrachyov) a fighter plane. *Volspina (Volspinner and Slave Wing merged) a female humanoid robot. North America - Silicone Base *Geneshadow (Pilot: Shadow) a fighter plane. *Lunasister (Pilot: Luna) a ship-submarine hybrid. *Genesister (Geneshadow and Lunasister merged) China - Dino Base *God Horn (Pilot: Moukaku) a twin cannon tank. *God Sonic (Pilot: Shukuyu) a fighter plane. *Goddiner (God Horn and God Sonic merged) *Fat Boy: AI mobile ground artillery units. Orbit - Cosmo Base *Cosmo Diver (parent): At the start of the series, was one of the two robots capable of fighting in space. (once piloted by Low) *Cosmo Diver (child) (see Japan - Dannar Base above) "Menage Zero" (Rogue Fighters) *Gainar. A robot wearing a cloak, uses a katana-like blade as its primary weapon. (Pilot: Ken) *Celleblader: Female styled robot once piloted by Ken's wife, its back-attachment separates to form the sword of Blade Gainer. Celleblader merged with Godanner to form the Godanner Triple Drive. It was used in its blade form to help Godanner destroy the Super Mimetic Beast near the end of the series. (Pilot: Rosa / Lou) *Blade Gainer (Gainer and Celleblader merged) *Jet Crow: Gainar's AI support unit, joins to Celleblader's back when Gainer and Celleblader merge. Boy Series *Jet Boy (see Japan - Dannar Base above) *Fat Boy (see China - Dino Base above) *Thunder Boy: AI fighter jets - slightly similar to Jet Boys but armed. *Rocket Boy: Never seen but mentioned by Goh in the Cosmo Base incident Godannar's Attacks The Godannar by itself, is shown to be rather unimpressive in the series, as it carries no external weaponry, and doesn't do anything spectacular. However, once Godannar merges with Neo Okusaer (and later, Go Okusaer) to form Godannar Twin Drive, its power is dramatically increased. Godannar's blue armor plating turns red, giant revolver chambers in the machine's forearms and lower legs are revealed, and a long plume of red flame (Blue when merging with Go Okusaer) bursts from the back of Godannar's head, resembling a long scarf. In this combined form, Godannar has access to an impressive array of attacks, all of which are loudly announced by Godannar's pilot, Goh Saruwatari. *Spiral Fire Godannar raises into the air and spins rapidly, creating a tornado of flame around its body. Primarily a defensive move. *Counter Knuckle Godannar fires a short range energy burst from its fist via punching motion. Primarily used to counter enemy ranged attacks (hence the name of the move) allowing Godannar to engage its target at close range, where it can make use of its truly powerful attack options. *Breaker Shot Godannar swings around with a spinning kick to an enemy. *Heart Breaker The first part of Godannar's finishing combination. Godannar executes a powerful straight punch, burying its fist into the target's body. The co-pilot (who was piloting one of the 2 Okusaer units before merging with Dannar) then pulls the trigger on a gun-shaped control device. This fires one of the shells in Godannar's revolver chambers, causing a massive energy burst. The exact effect is not stated in the series, but it seems to cause all the organic components of a Mimetic beasts to harden into a stone-like substance, immobilizing the target and making it more prone to being shattered by Soul Breaker, the inevitable follow up to Heart Breaker. While Anna only pulls the trigger once, Milla (the original pilot of Neo Okusaer) pulls the trigger multiple times, amplifying the effect of the attack, to the point of being able to destroy a Mimetic Beast without the need for Soul Breaker. *Soul Breaker After stunning an enemy with Heart Breaker, Godannar leaps high into the air, and comes down with a powerful diving kick that shatters the target's body. When merged with Go Okusaer, this move becomes Fire Soul Breaker. When using Fire Soul Breaker, Godannar is wreathed in blue flame. *Soul Spin Crusher An alternative finisher to the Soul Breaker, used when Milla is piloting the Neo Okusaer. Godannar uses a diving, spinning kick with both feet, wreathed in flames. In one battle, this attack was used on a midair opponent, and was modified into a flipping axe kick. *Godannar Triple Drive Attack The move was created when Celleblader merged with Godannar to form the Godannar Triple Drive. The move was used to destroy the Super Mimetic Beast near the end of the series. Celleblader was used in its blade form in the hands of Godannar. Godanner jumps high into the air and performs a finisher similar to Gainar's "Death Slash". The attack was so powerful, that Godannar and Celleblader's power systems overheated and caused a total system shutdown. Mimetic Beasts *'Type 12': Appeared in episode 1, takes over another robot before the start of the battle. *'Type 13': Appeared in episode 2, spawned from what remained of Type 12. *'Type 14': Appeared in episode 3 as a gigantic aquatic type that resembles Gamera. *'Type 15': Appeared in episode 3 as a legless insect creature spawned from Type 14's underside. *'Type 16': Appeared in episode 4 as a burrowing mantis type that resembles the Ultimate Blue (or the Queen Blue) from the last episode of Blue Gender. *'Type 17': Appeared in episode 5, took over a satellite that crashed to Earth and reproduced asexually very quickly. *'Flying Type': Appeared in episodes 8 and 9 as a flying manta ray type creature. *'Earth Type': Appeared in episode 9 as a giant underground burrower that emits an EMP field and attempts to hunt Flying Type (although in the second half of the series this is proven wrong as mimetic beasts begin to fuse with each other, although why Flying refused is a mystery). A second one appears in episode 23. *'Type 18': Appeared in episode 10 as annelids capable of moving on land and underwater. It is later revealed in episode 22 to be the same type that ate the Celleblader. *'Type 19': Appears in episode 12. Appears as a black worm with the head of Ultimate Blue (or Queen Blue) from Blue Gender. Like types 17 and 18 they appear in large quantities. *'White Fuser Type': Appears in episode 12 as octopi and a similar color scheme to Leliel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *'Type 20': Appears in episode 13. Appear as brown and gorilla-like, are essentially the primary invasion force in the United States although they have been stated to appear in Africa. *'Type 21': Appears in episode 13. Appear as green and frog-like, are essentially the primary invasion force in Russia. *'Type 22': Appears in episode 13. Appear very similar to the Type 18, are essentially the primary invasion force in China. *'Type 23': Appears in episode 13. Appear very similar to the Flying Type, are essentially the primary invasion force in the United Kingdom. Reappears in episodes 15 and 20. *'Type 24': Appears in episode 13. Appear similar to the White Fuser Type, are essentially the primary invasion force in Japan led by a Type 19. Reappears in episode 15. *'Type 25': Appears in episode 15 as a black mushroom-like creature with a head that resembles that of Orga. *'Type 26': Appears in episode 16 as blue centipede-like versions of Type 18. *'Type 27': Appears in episode 16 as more aquatic versions of Type 19. Is the first mimetic beast to be fused with a White Fuser Type while alive. *'Larva Type': Appears in episode 17 as an evolved piece of another mimetic beast much like Type 13. *'Type 28': Appears in episode 18. Appear as green and caterpillar-like similar to Battra with white toothy tentacles. *'Scout Type': Appears in episode 19. Appear as fat brown worm with teeth, limbs similar to an alligator, and a set on inner jaws like a xenomorph. *'Rose Type': Appears in episode 19 as a dark green plant that bears great resemblance to both forms of Biollante. Serves as the leader of the scout types. *'Type 29': Appears in episode 20 at the beginning as asymmetrical and turtle-like. *'Type 30': Appears in episode 23. Appear as gray versions of Type 12 with yellow eyes. *'Type 31': Appears in episode 23. Appear as black demonic bats with large ears. *'Infected Type': Appears in episode 23. Are essentially Fat Boys taken over by mimetic beast parasites. *'Trojan Horse': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Is essentially a large carrier type that stores dozens of single-eyed ghost types. *'Ghost Type': Appears in episodes 23 and 24. Are essentially human sized infantry also used for naval warfare. *'Super Type': Appears in episodes 24 and 25 as the most powerful mimetic beast of the series spawned from many lesser types fusing together.